Simple and Clean
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: Inuyasha messed up and he messed up big time. He left Kagome at a village party to respond to Kikyo's calls. More than eight hours later, he returned to find Kagome had gone back to her time. So, what now? One shot. One shot. EDITED: December 26, 2012


**Simple and Clean**

Inuyasha messed up and he messed up big time. He left Kagome at a village party to respond to Kikyo's calls. More than eight hours later, he returned to find Kagome had gone back to her time. So, what now? One shot.

_.xx._

**Disclaimer:**  
_I own nothing. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Utada Hikaru owns her song, _**Simple and Clean.**

_.xx._

Earlier that day

"Kagome," Sango adjusted her bone boomerang on her back as she called her best friend's name. Glancing over her shoulder, Kagome slowed down her pace so that Sango could catch up to her and tell her what she wanted to say. "It's the first day of spring next week-" Sango didn't even finish her sentence before Kagome squealed _really_ loudly.

"Annual bonfire party!" Kagome's grin was from ear to ear. "And guess who hasn't sensed the Shikon jewel in _ages_."

"And guess which of our arch nemesis hasn't dropped by in a really long time," Sango played along. The girls were counting off reasons that would be in their favour to go to Kaede's annual bonfire festival. "And we _do_ need to unwind..."

"No!" Inuyasha roared. "No, no, no, no, no! We have to go and search for jewel shards!" Inuyasha leaped back to where his two female companions were. Miroku stopped walking and turned around to find Kagome glaring at Inuyasha. Of course, he was reciprocating the look with one of his own.

"Will they ever grow up?" Miroku asked the kitsune perched on his shoulder.

Shippo shrugged. "Honestly? I doubt it."

Miroku smirked. He loved that Shippo picked up on his wry sense of humour. The duo tuned back into the flaming argument just two steps away from them:

"HOW DO YOU KNOW KAEDE HAS A BONFIRE PARTY AT THE VILLAGE?" Inuyasha roared at Sango.

"SHE TOLD ME BEFORE WE LEFT!" Sango screamed back.

"HOW COME WE DON'T KNOW?" Inuyasha growled.

"Calm down…" Kagome attempted but, alas, it was in vain. Sango and Inuyasha didn't shut up,and were possibly fighting at a worse degree than Kagome and Inuyasha's fight. What else would one expect when a half-demon and a demon-slayer engaged in an argument? Other than a strong set of vocal chords.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO BUSY GETTING SAT AFTER DEMANDING KAGOME TO STAY IN THIS ERA!" Sango screeched.

Inuyasha, abruptly, shut up and turned to Miroku. "Did you know about the bonfire?" He asked.

"I had more important stuff to do."

Sango snorted."Like grope other women."

Inuyasha growled and turned away. This was getting so damn ridiculous. How did _anybody_ expect to find the jewel shards and destroy Naraku by partying? What was so freakin' great about watching fire explode from a pile of dry logs in the middle of a village, anyway?! The safety of the world should trump bonfire festivals any day, in Inuyasha's opinion. His ears tweaked, indicating that he was tuning into the conversation Kagome and Sango were engaged in.

"I think all of that translates to a _no_," Kagome murmured softly. Sango sighed, feeling fully defeated.

"Kind of determined to get the jewel complete, hmm?" Sango had a snarky tone. She was evidently very annoyed at Inuyasha's decision. _What a jerk._

Kagome sighed, "I wonder what'll happen after we find the jewel? Inuyasha will be full demon and what about us? Miroku's still searching for a lady, you're gonna avenge your village, Shippo will tag along and me? I'll lead a so called normal life in my time."

Sango giggled before rubbing her nose. "You think you can adjust to your time after having 'battle-a-demon' to be part of your day to day normal activity?"

"You took the words out of my mind."

The girls stopped talking and Inuyasha zoned them out. _Keh,_ he thought. _Who cares anyway. __So long as we find the jewel shards, that's all that matters to me._ Not paying attention to the smalltalk his companions engaged in, Inuyasha chose to lose himself in his own thoughts and philosophies. Finally, after hours of walking, they came across a hot spring.

"Miroku and I'll look for food. You two bathe, it's all you two ever do anyway." Inuyasha said gruffly as he and Miroku quickly left. His snarky comment made no-nevermind to Sango and Kagome as both ladies, with giant grins on their faces, gathered their towels and hygiene products and made a mad dash to the hot spring. Shippo was hot on their trail.

After finally getting comfortable in the bed of amazingly warm water, regular hot-spring-conversation began:

"So Sango, what do you think of Miroku?" Kagome asked as she splashed her body with the water.

"He's a perverted sonofagoat who deserves to have his baby-maker cut off." Sango scoffed as she lathered herself with some of the vanilla scented soap Kagome had brought for her a short while back.

"Oh come on, you know what I'm talking about."

Sango was silent and pointedly did not look at Kagome. The latter woman, knowing exactly how it felt like to be put on the spot (case in point: everytime she met up with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi), decided to ask her outright instead of having her best friend beat around the bush to tell her something Kagome already knew.

"Do you like him?"

Sango gasped and sunk deeper in the hot spring. "Like him?" Her voice was faraway.

Kagome giggled as she splashed Sango, "I take that as a yes."

"No!" Sango defended vehemently.

Kagome wiggled her eyebrows as she splashed Sango again, this time catching Shippo in the miniscule tidal wave.

"Yeah right."

"So what about Inuyasha?" Sango smirked.

Kagome blushed. _Put on the spot again._ She thought dryly. "What about him?"

"I know you love him." Sango said.

"How?" Kagome knew Sango knew, but had to ask anyway.

"Please, we're women, we have the sixth sense."

Kagome burst into laughter, "Oh right! Tell that to my friends, I told them about Inuyasha and they think he's a jealous boyfriend to kills everybody and anybody who looks at me."

"That sounds about right, minus the boyfriend bit. Don't you sometimes wish he was your mate, though?"

Kagome blushed and pretended to look for something in the water before pausing and snapping her gaze at Sango. "Tell him and you die."

Sango giggled. "Please, you're my sister. I won't tell him."

"Good."

After a few more good relaxation minutes, Sango, Shippo and Kagome came out of the Spring to find Inuyasha and Miroku roasting bunnies and fish. Shippo was sworn to secrecy, but he ensured Kagome that he knew as well... Shippo admitted he was kind of stumped that Inuyasha didn't know. Apparently it was very obvious. As the three sat down, Inuyasha said something that stopped their world (especially Sango and Kagome) from spinning.

"You can go."

Sango and Kagome looked up to find Inuyasha glaring at them.

"Say what?" Kagome asked.

"You guys can go." Inuyasha growled.

Sango bit her bottom lip and Miroku had to quickly look away. Damn those quirks. "What made you reconsider?" Sango asked quietly.

"Keh." Inuyasha snorted as he picked up his bunny skewer and jumped into a tree. The two girls and Shippo turned to Miroku as he smiled.

"I just told him that if he angered Kagome, she'd go back to her time for the longest time ever and our work for the Shikon no Tama and Naraku will be delayed. That and Kagome would sit him till he was swimming in the centre of the earth."

Kagome laughed. "Your version of sit?"

Everybody burst into laughter as Miroku nodded. Inuyasha simply scowled.

Present Time of the Day

It was a day before the bonfire festival; Kagome had gotten two kimonos from her time: one for herself and one for Sango. Standing at the bottom of the well, with a giant bag in her hands and her backpack thrown over her shoulder, she was trying to figure out how to hoist herself out of the well. Stepping onto the ladder, Kagome figured she'd think of how to pull herself _out_ of the well when she got close enough to the top of it. Before she could even register what happened, a strong set of familiar arms grabbed her around the waist and pulled Kagome out of the well.

"Inuyasha!" she squeaked.

"Keh, you could've just yelled for me to help you." He said rather softly. Kagome smiled in his direction and quietly thanked him.

Inuyasha turned his head but his ears stayed trained on Kagome. "Sango's waiting for you in the hut."

Kagome squealed and quickly began jogging towards Kaede's hug (which Inuyasha always referred to as _The Hut_ or _The Hag's Hut_). Unknown to Kagome, Inuyasha was watching her run intently. He was aware of the way her hair flowed behind her, how the muscles in her legs pumped every time she took a step. He could hear the blood pounding in her temple and how her breath became short pants.

Running exhilarated her.

She exhilarated him.

_I love them both, _Inuyasha thought as he turned away from watching Kagome run. _Kikyo and Kagome. But,_ Inuyasha shoved his hands into his haori sleeves and began walked up to the well, looking down at what look like and endless abyss. _I loved Kikyo but we were torn apart so easily. So easily by Naraku._

Inuyasha inhaled deeply. _But Naraku tried to tear Kagome and I apart as well but..._ A soft gale breezed past him. "But that didn't happen," he murmured to himself. "She trusts me. Enough to put her life in the hands of my demon. She never leaves me, never will."

_And I love her. More than life itself._

Inuyasha shook his head and sighed loudly. Life was so damn confusing. Inuyasha strode at a brisk pace to the hut and knocked on the wooden pillar just outside of the bamboo screen door.

"Yeah?" Kagome's voice came.

"You two changing?"

"Oh, no we're not." Sango said as Inuyasha walked in.

"So Kagome, are you going to need anything else from your time?" Sango asked as she examined the kimonos that Kagome brought.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. I have the kimonos and that's all I need. Just hope Naraku doesn't pop in front of the Bonfire when we least expected it."

"If he does, we'll throw him into the fire." Sango laughed.

"I wanna see you try with those ugly tentacles flying at us. I wish I had a subduing necklace around him. Every time I say PLAY DEAD, he'd play dead." Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha smirked, "That would work. How about take my rosary and put it around his neck."

Kagome laughed. "Nice try Inuyasha."

"It was worth a shot."

By then night had fallen and everybody went to their respectable sleeping areas.

Tomorrow is the Spring Bonfire!

Morning

Kagome was the first to awake but it was already noon and the Party began at sundown. "How did we sleep for so long?" She asked her self as she saw Miroku and Sango were still sleeping. Kagome rubbed her eyes before getting up and walking outside to find Inuyasha still sleeping in the tree.

Kagome frowned, "Oh wow, we really are tired. Probably from not resting for extended periods of time for such a long time. Where's Shippo?" She asked nobody in particular as she walked down into the village.

Kagome walked into the village to find Kirara and Shippo playing together.

"Hey guys!" Kagome greeted. Kirara meowed and jumped into Kagome's arms.

Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and grinned. "I can't wait for the Bonfire! Who lights it Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"That's for the headman to decide." Kagome smiled.

"I can't wait!"

"Neither can we. Now come on, you and Kirara need baths." Kagome said as she took them to the communal bathing spring. In the distance, Inuyasha and the rest of the villagers were chopping down wood and drying it for the bonfire. It was, allegedly, going to be the biggest bonfire fest since ever.

Later

Inuyasha had just finished cutting down another branch from a tree. He jumped down more tree before jumping down and carrying them to the village men.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Said one man as he rolled them all into a big pile.

"Feh."

Inuyasha turned to walk away before stopping in mid step.

_That scent._

Inuyasha's eyes locked with the soul stealers flying above the Goshinboku.

_Kikyo._

And he was gone.

Forgetting the bonfire.

_.xx._

Miroku was off groping all the _beautiful _women in kimonos in the village as Kagome and Sango were waiting for Inuyasha. He had told them not to leave the hut without his escort. Apparently he didn't trust Miroku to do the job- evidently, he was right. Miroku was nowhere to be seen and the girls were without an escort.

"He probably thinks we're going to run away and never help him hunt for shards ever again," Sango muttered dryly.

"Why is he so late? It's almost been an hour!" Kagome was worried. As the girls were contemplating whether they should head to the festival alone, Miroku arrived informing them that he didn't see Inuyasha anywhere in the village and that he would escort them.

Kagome made a comment about there being no girls pretty enough for Miroku to grope.

Sango concurred.

"One of the villagers said Inuyasha ran towards the Goshinboku unexpectedly," Miroku switched the subject from his lecherous hand to Inuyasha's whereabouts. A dark look cast over Kagome's eyes.

That only meant one thing.

"Kikyo."

Sango was just as cheesed. "Can't he, just _once_, not go to her?" she wailed.

"He did love her…" Miroku said.

"But she's been dead for 50 years." Shippo mumbled.

Sango pat Kagome's back. "Don't worry, he never leaves for that long. He'll be back."

Oh how wrong she was.

The bonfire party was great. They were celebrating the coming of Spring and a big bonfire was perfect. The wood was piled up in the center of the village and everybody was mingling, talking, laughing, enjoying. Finally, the headman of the village stood on a big platform and started talking.

"The coming of Spring is near and we are honouring by this bonfire party! But, there is one special one out there who will light the bonfire. She's been helping us ever since she arrived at this village."

"So it's a she and she wasn't born here." Kagome said in anticipation.

"She was the one who can only take care of the demon who once plagued us, Inuyasha."

At this Kagome's eyes widened.

"She is Kagome Higurashi." Said the headman. Everybody applauded as Kagome walked up to the headman and got the single stick of fire that will light up the bonfire.

Kagome looked around when the headman handed her the torch.

_He isn't here._ She thought. Kagome stood in front of the bonfire and smiled. _Forget Inuyasha, _she thought. "Here's to spring!" She called and everybody burst into excitement as she threw the torch into the pile of wood.

There was a big flash of light as all the wood exploded into a giant fireball: a bonfire.

This was the coming of spring. After a lot of dancing, eating, and mingling, Kagome walked back to Sango and Miroku with a worried expression on her face. "It's already midnight and Inuyasha isn't back yet."

By then, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were also worried. Maybe he was hurt? Or worse...

"Do you think he went to hell-" Sango slapped Miroku's head.

"No he wouldn't go to hell with Kikyo with Naraku still alive." She growled.

Kagome tried to even out her breathing. _Then where are you?_ She thought.

Kagome tried to push away that feeling that was in the back of her head and tried to enjoy as were Miroku and Sango. Shippo lapped off to play with Kirara but the adults were very annoyed.

Finally, way past midnight, the bonfire started dying out as did the excitment.

Kagome stood up from the log she was sitting on glared at the sky. She turned to Sango and Miroku and said: "When that asshole gets back, tell him I went home and not to come after me." She growled as she ran off towards the well.

"He's done it this time." Miroku said shaking his head.

Sango nodded. "He will get sat to hell I tell you."

"Not if he's already there." Miroku said pissed.

"Not if who's already where?" Said a voice.

Sango and Miroku whirled around. Shippo was asleep in Sango's lap and Kirara was in Miroku's.

"Where were you?" Sango asked annoyed as she saw Inuyasha standing behind them.

"None of your business." Inuyasha retorted. "Where's Kagome?" He asked.

"None of your business." Sango mocked Inuyasha as she stood up and left.

Inuyasha glared at Sango but then faced Miroku. "Where is she?"

Miroku cleared his throat and mimicked what Kagome said. " And I quote, When that bastard gets back, tell him I went home and not to come after me, end quote. You've done it this time Inuyasha. She wanted this night to be ours, not yours and Kikyo's." Miroku said before getting up with Kirara in his arms and walking back to the hut.

Inuyasha stood there cussing at himself.

_For once I go to do something right and she gets mad at me._ He thought as he bounded towards the well.

_.xx._

Kagome's family had to go visit her Aunt Megumi because she just had a baby and Kagome didn't figure that out until she went into the kitchen and found the note her mother wrote.

_How come she didn't go into labour when I was here a yesterday?_ Kagome asked herself as she got herself an apple. She walked to her bedroom and changed into a light blue tank top and red shorts. She turned on her stereo and opened her window, looking out.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

"It's nice out." Kagome said to her self, a few tears flowing down her cheks.

"'_When you walk away_', you always walk away from me Inuyasha." Kagome said sadly. She didn't notice however that Inuyasha had come and was sitting on the Goshinboku.

"Always walking away, but I never tell you to stay."

_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said  
_

_Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple."_

Kagome laughed a little at that verse. "Inuyasha would never meet my father... I don't even _have_ a father for him to meet, and besides, Inuyasha would probably never love me anyways."

Inuyasha ears picked those words. His heart beat fast. _How can she think that I don't love her?_

But he could answer his own question. _Because I never show it._

_Because of Kikyo.  
_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

"Why did he leave? For eight hours, too. It's always Kikyo. Kikyo wouldn't put off searching for the jewel. Kikyo wouldn't have shattered it. Kikyo wouldn't go back to her time for stupid tet-sus, or what ever you call them. Kikyo this and Kikyo that and Kikyo my ass!" Kagome was evidently very, very upset.

"Why can't Inuyasha love me the way he loves Kikyo?" Kagome asked herself.

Inuyasha couldn't bear to watch Kagome, but he was also aware of the lyrics of the song happening in the background.

_The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,  
_

_Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple_

Kagome gave a sarcastic laugh. Inuyasha winced... sarcastic Kagome was worse than angry Kagome.

"Walk on water? Hah! Inuyasha killed hundreds of demons for me. Oh but why? Because I'm his _shard detector_ and without me, he can't get the jewel shards! But why me? Kikyo can also see the shards."

"Inuyasha, I love you, and I always will… even if you go to hell with that clay pot." Tears started to fall.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He jumped towards her window, causing her to scream and fall backwards.

"Inuyasha!" She cried as she got up and pushed herself against her closet door.

"What's all this shit I'm hearing? Just a shard detector? Why you? Fuck this Kagome, you know you aren't a shard detector."

"THEN WHAT AM I? LEAVING ME, ALL OF US FOR EIGHT HOURS FOR KIKYO!" Kagome cried as she sank to her knees, tears spilling endlessly out of her eyes.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as he swore he would turn full demon if it weren't for the Tetsusaiga. Her tears were heart-breaking.

"You aren't a shard detector. You're Sango's sister, Miroku's friend, Shippo's mother and…"

Kagome looked at him, her eyes puffy and red from crying.

_Hold me_  
_Whatever lies beyond this morning_  
_Is a little later on_  
_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_  
_Nothing's like before_

"And you're the only one who accepted me for who I am. Kikyo wanted me as a human, I wanted to be full demon but you, you wanted me for who I was, half demon. And when I turned Human, you didn't care, you stayed by me, helped me from that nasty spider, and when I was youkai, you still stuck by me, trying to bring me to my senses. You weren't scared when Kaguya transformed me into a full demon Kagome, you stayed."

Kagome sniffled but continued to listen.

"You were there all those times Kagome, and I knew I was being a bastard."

At that Kagome snorted.

"But you don't know what happened when I went to meet Kikyo."

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

"I sniffed her alright, and I do feel responsible for her death so it was on instinct that I went to her. I found her by the Goshinboku and she led be further into the forest. There she said she loved me."

Kagome winced and turned her head, hiding the tears. Inuyasha knelt down in front of her and tilted her chin to face him.

"And she wanted to come to hell with me. But I told her I found somebody better, somebody kinder, sweeter, and more angelic than she'll ever be. And this somebody likes me for who I am. Only drawback, does this somebody love me."

Kagome gasped, finally her tears stopping.

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

"This somebody isn't just a shard detector, no. She's Sango's sister, Miroku's friend, Shippo's mother, and the woman I love."

Tears started falling from Kagome's eyes again, but this time, tears of happiness.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome chocked as she hugged him tightly, "Inuyasha!" She cried.

Inuyasha stroked her back.

"I love you too!"

Inuyasha heart soared as he heard those words escape from her lips.

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

"Never leave me again!" Kagome cried.

"I won't Kagome. Ever." Inuyasha said as he tightened his hug on Kagome.

Finally, after a few minutes that Kagome tried to even her breath, Inuyasha caught her lips in his.

Kagome squeaked but his tongue coaxed hers as she slowly melted him. His tongue was wet and warm as it licked her bottom lip. Kagome gave entrance as Inuyasha slipped his tongue into her. He touched her tongue and enjoyed the sensation he was receiving.

Kagome complied and kissed him back. Their lips moved in perfect sync. Kagome tongue moved around Inuyasha's as his hands moved down to her waist. After a few minutes of hardcore kissing, Kagome pulled back for air.

"That was intense." Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha chuckled as he carried Kagome to her bed. He laid her down and he got in after her, wrapping her blanket around them.

Kagome snuggled up into Inuyasha and shut her eyes.

"What about Miroku, Sango and Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"They can wait." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and they fell asleep.

_.xx._

Kagome woke up first to find Inuyasha sleeping soundly. Kagome giggled as she lightly kissed his nose. She wiggled out of his grasp and tried to get up, but his arm shot towards her and pulled her back into his chest.

"Inuyasha." Kagome groaned.

"Wench, when we go back, that twerp will steal you away from me." Inuyasha whined.

"Please Inuyasha?" Kagome begged. Inuyasha sighed as he let go.

"But before we go," Inuyasha started. He bent forward and kissed her neck. He then licked a spot and sank his fangs into her neck. Kagome let out a whelp of pain but then let out a deep breath when she felt Inuyasha lick her wound clean.

"And that was?"

"My court mark. Now all the demons out there know you're mine. Take that, Kouga!" Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome giggled as she got up and walked to her door. Just before she left to take a shower, she turned to Inuyasha and smiled. "You make me feel simple and clean." She smiled before going to take a shower.

Inuyasha laughed as he went to eat something.

_.xx._

Inuyasha and Kagome climbed out of the well to find Miroku and Sango yell at each other.

"IF YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME YOU SHOULDN'T GROPE OTHER WOMAN!" Sango screamed.

"I know dear Sango, but still need a son."

"SON? SON? IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT? YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME?" She screamed.

"Yes I do Sango. I love you more than life itself." Miroku tried.

"What's happening?" Kagome asked.

Sango turned to Kagome and smiled. "Kagome! You're back! This letch said he loved me last night and…"

Kagome smirked. "Did you tell him you love him?"

Sango blushed and nodded.

"KAWAII!"

Sango shook her head and looked at Kagome, "No but listen! He than this morning, when Shippo and I were gonna go to the well to see if you and Inuyasha came back, went to the village and groped MARRIED women!"

Inuyasha laughed. "What a pervert!"

"I know! And then he comes back saying that he loves me! ERGH!" Sango screamed.

Kagome laughed. "Oh puh-leeze! You know Miroku well enough that even if he did profess his love to you, he'd still grope any woman! You're the only one he'll sleep with, though."

Sango blushed. "Ok. Since now you know that I love Miroku, which you forced out of me Kagome, what happened between you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome blushed. "Same thing with you and Miroku."

"So he's with you and not that clay pot?!" Sango screamed, but then looked at Inuyasha who looked away from them.

Kagome smiled a little. "He'll always love her Sango." She whispered.

"But I'll always love Kagome a lot more." Inuyasha smirked as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed his court mark. Miroku then joined them and attempted to hug Sango but she waved him off.

"Please Sango?" he begged, giving her a pout.

Sango sighed and hugged Miroku. "You're too cute for your own good." She whispered.

Kagome laughed. "So, when are we getting lecherous demon slayer babies?"

Sango and Miroku blushed.

"When are we getting pup?" Miroku asked.

Kagome blushed but Inuyasha smirked. "Soon bouzo!"

Shippo and Kirara ran to them and Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"You're not mad?" he asked.

Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha.

"Mad? Oh god no. I'm not mad." She said as she set Shippo down. She turned to Inuyasha and went to her tip toes.

"I'm happy." She whispered before his lips captured hers.

Even with all the obstacles in their future, Inuyasha and Kagome will overcome them all.

Why?

Because their love can conquer all.

* * *

**Re edited: December 26, 2012  
**


End file.
